I can help you
by Wishmaster 17
Summary: After a huge fight Kagome runs off only to be captured by the sexy Bankotsu. As they learn to be with one another they slowly start to fall in love but will Inuyasha stop this from happening? or will he drive her closer into the enemies arms? What will Naraku do? and What will Koga do when he see's his 'Mate' is in another mans arms? so many questions so little answers.


**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into another fight and what happens if our sexy mercenary appears and takes Kagome away and she gets a new perspective on things? **

Chapter 1: the encounter

Kagome Higarashi age six teen walking in the forest of ancient Japan alone she had just recently had a fight with her so called guardian about having to go home soon and he had to make her mad and make her sit him a hundred times and stormed away.

_That's Inutrasha's wench what's she doing out here by_ _herself_ thought the incredibly handsome man who sat on top of a tree branch that got a view of the area.

He snuck down and fallowed her from a distance "That jerk! Stupid Inuyasha think he can tell me when I can and can't go home, and for all I do for him that jerk! I just want to smash that stupid head of his." she growled out.

The man smirked _Who knew she had such a fire in her?_ she kept ranting "Well at least I got those beads on him heheh stupid Inuyasha" she then grew sad "What did I ever do to get myself in this situation?" she asks sadly.

Kagome sighed and kicked the dust before walking again "I need to go home if I don't I'll miss my English test. Damn it I'm so screwed!" she says kicking the dust. "What am I going to do? I have to finish school but I also have to help them find the jewel shards and defeat Naraku and the Band of Seven."

She pulls at her hair and groans. She sighs as she reaches the bone eaters well, the very same well that lets her travel through time. Bankotsu watched shocked as she was about to jump in _'Well this is going to be easy she will get stuck and then I'll make my chance to take her.' _He watched her jump in only there was a blueish light that hovered over top of the wooden well.

Bankotsu jumped down and rushed to this well. He was more than shocked when he saw that the well contained no girl, just a muddy ground as if there wasn't a small girl in it at all. "What the hell?"

Bankotsu jumped down and growled nothing. He was in the bottom of a well and there wasn't the good for nothing wench he needed! He jumped back up and took camp in a tree he was going to wait till the girl came back then make his move.

**Kagome's Pov:**

I landed home and sighed in delight I missed my home. I climbed up the latter and walked into the house seeing my mother making dinner the sent was too good to be true! I was drooling at this and my stomach growled causing her to look in my direction and smile.

"Kagome your back." She walked over to me and hugged me tightly which I returned I missed her a lot. "Hi momma how has it been since I've been gone?" she smiled "Everything is good. Souta became Center Field in his games."

I smiled and was a bit shocked but who am I kidding Souta was an amazing soccer player. "That's great!" she smiled at me, "Yes now you head on upstairs and wash up I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

I nodded and kissed her cheek "Love you mom." I ran upstairs and started a bath and relaxed. I really do miss my home but Inuyasha and the group needs me. After what seemed like minutes but in reality it was a hour my mother called me down for dinner.

I got dressed and ran down stairs for the food. I was hugged by everyone and they told me all that has been going on as I ate. "So Kagome how long are you going to stay this time?" Grampa asks.

"Well I need to be back tomorrow after my test." They nodded and we went back to the food, Buyo our incredibly fat cat snuck a piece of beef off grampa's plate making me giggle when he tried to get it back.

I missed this incredibly, being away I miss all the things at home but when I'm away I can have an adventure no teenage girl could have its amazing. I went up to bed and fell fast asleep on my mattress I missed it too.

The next morning I woke up did my morning stuff and ran off to school only to take my English test I got Animal mixed up with something. I ran back home and jumped into the well with a new bag filled with my supplies.

The blue light engulfed around me and I smile and land I look up and see the bright blue sky. I grab hold of the vines and pull myself up, I had to throw my backpack over top due to its weight of the thing!

I pull myself over top and look around "Huh I would have thought Inuyasha would have tried to drag me back? Oh well." As I was walking I felt hands around my waist and mouth "Quiet wench and come with my calmly or I might slip and snap your neck." A dark voice rang in my ear.

I nodded slowly as he pulls me away from where I used to feel safe, where I used to know how to get my way through Inuyahsa's forest to get to the village. I guess I was wrong to ever think I would be safe.

**Hello my lovely readers I decided to revise my sisters story 'I can help you' the story belongs to my sweet little sister who is adorable but can be a bit too innocent and has a bit of gramer problems. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. BYEEE!**


End file.
